


Parallel World

by Sunflower_Smile



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Haruto is an adult, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Smile/pseuds/Sunflower_Smile
Summary: Junkyu is starting his second year of college with his roommate Asahi and after nearly a year of no contact he reconnects with his friend Yedam from high school who is now attending the same college.As the school year progresses Junkyu quickly begins to uncover secrets about Asahi and Yedam while also dealing with a strange connection he feels towards Haruto, a mysterious boy he meets who seems to have even more secrets than Yedam and Asahi combined.
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto, Hamada Asahi/Bang Yedam, Kim Junkyu/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a fictional story based on real people however the characters are not real. Haruto is aged up and 18 in this story, even with that I promise there will not be anything explicit with his character.

“When is your friend coming?” Asahi looked up from his vanilla latte, still very fresh and hot, sipping very carefully as he tried to avoid ruining the barista’s work of art on the top layer of almond milk foam. The way he was so gentle and almost cute was such a stark contrast to his appearance. At first glance people noticed his sharp eyes, jet black hair falling over them and piercings lined up on both of his ears. It was unexpected to Junkyu last year that they would become such good friends before he knew just how soft and funny Asahi could be. 

“Not sure,” Junkyu smiled brightly, fingers tracing his own hot drink, attempting to cover his nerves as they waited for Yedam to arrive. 

Junkyu and Yedam were good friends, or at least they used to be. They were much closer when Junkyu was still attending the same high school, but when he graduated Yedam seemed to drift away having to face his senior year alone. Junkyu couldn’t have had any idea that Yedam was going to struggle last year, getting into trouble, it was so unlike him. Yedam became secretive over time about any issues he was going through, Junkyu only found out through the grapevine aka Yedam’s mom told his mom, who told him. 

But things were better now, or at least Junkyu hoped it would be. Yedam decided to attend the same college he was currently attending and they’d been communicating again, mostly through text. And now they were finally going to meet up, but it’d be a lie to say Junkyu wasn’t nervous, hence why he brought Asahi along. 

“Hyung…” A soft voice broke Junkyu out of his whirlwind of thoughts. He looked up to see Yedam brightly smiling down at him, a glint of nervousness in his eyes, “Hi, it’s been a while,” Yedam almost whispered. 

“Yedam!” Junkyu studied him, not much looked different other than his clothes didn’t look as childish anymore, darker tones and colors and his face seemed to mature. He looked good and Junkyu couldn’t help but to silently revel in the fact that he looked happy and healthy unlike the description he was given a year ago by his mother. ‘He seems to be depressed’ he could hear the echo of his parents talking about the situation, whatever it was. Truthfully Junkyu was never given the full story. 

Junkyu stood to embrace Yedam, he even seemed to have grown a few inches revealing just how much time had passed. 

Asahi grabbed an extra chair, fitting it between himself and Junkyu and motioning for Yedam to sit. 

“Oh thank you,” Yedam’s smile twitched nervously. 

“I’ll get you a drink, do you like lattes?” Asahi cocked his head at Yedam awaiting an answer. 

“Um, I like… tea?” Yedam seemed surprised at the gesture unable to elaborate. However Asahi shot him a thumbs and a wink assuring he’d get him something delicious. 

“How have you been?” Junkyu started as soon as Asahi left for the cafe counter. 

“I’ve been okay,” Yedam nodded, his eyes dropping, “How about you?”

“Good,” Junkyu sighed deeply, “Nervous about some of my classes this semester but it’ll be okay.”

Yedam nodded again silently. Junkyu remembered him being much more energetic. 

“Anyway just ask me if you need help with anything, it took me a while to figure out some stuff my first year but I got the hang of it now,” Junkyu smiled. 

“Okay, thank you,” Yedam smiled back softly. 

“I know you said tea but the lattes here are really good and technically this is a tea latte,” Asahi returned just in time before the silence could get too awkward, focusing on settling the full mug in front of Yedam without spilling. 

“Mmm thank you, it smells really good,” Yedam’s eyes widened curiously. 

“It is,” Asahi assured with a smirk, “It’s a strawberry matcha latte.” 

“I’m Yedam by the way… you probably know that but I thought I should properly introduce myself,” Yedam swallowed leaning forward to let the steam from the latte warm his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Asahi. I was beginning to think Junkyu had no other friends,” He shot a look across the table to Junkyu. 

“I have plenty of friends!” Junkyu rebutted. 

“Oh?” Asahi teased, “Is that why you begged me to be your roomie this year?”

“I-I get scared being by myself,” Junkyu pouted. Asahi only laughed in response, cut short by his ringing phone. He took one look at the caller ID before pausing to answer. 

“Hello?” Asahi answered in Japanese, his face straightening more with every word that he was hearing, only nodding his head along and not interrupting whoever was on the other line. There must’ve been a pause as he mumbled a quick reply and got up from the table shooting an apologetic look towards both Junkyu and Yedam. 

Junkyu shook his head mouthing an “It’s okay” as Asahi turned and stepped out into the fall morning outside of the cafe. 

“He’s Japanese?” Yedam’s eyes followed Asahi. 

“Yeah. By the way I’m sorry if it bothers you that I brought him along. I was just nervous to be honest,” Junkyu bit his bottom lip. 

“Doesn’t bother me,” Yedam shook his head, “I was nervous too, but… I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Junkyu smiled sadly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you last year.”

“It’s not your fault that I ignored your calls,” Yedam shrugged, “I’m sorry too. There was just a lot going on and I didn’t want to bring you down while you were experiencing your first year in college.”

“I wish you had just reached out to me, I care more about you than college. But the past is past, I’m just happy you look good and seem to be doing better,” Junkyu reached to squeeze Yedam’s hand. 

“Thanks hyung,” Yedam softened at the touch, “You seem to be doing good too and you even have a cute boyfriend,” He blushed at the admission. 

“Asahi?” Junkyu raised his eyebrows, “No he’s not my boyfriend, we’re just friends and roommates,” He laughed. 

“Oh,” Yedam nodded, sipping on his matcha latte carefully. 

“Buy me ramen and I’ll give you his number,” Junkyu raised a brow seeing right through Yedam and it was almost like no time passed at all and they were back in high school. 

“Hyung I thought _you_ were supposed to take care of _me_ ,” Yedam shot back, trying to hide his flaring cheeks behind his mug. 

“Okay you’re right, I’m sorry. Actually I have ramen at my apartment if you want to come over tonight and we can catch up some more. After you finish all your freshman registration stuff,” Junkyu giggled into his latte, feeling more at ease, “Maybe my roommate will be hanging around.”

“Hyung shut up,” Yedam stuttered a laugh but choked back an emotion that Junkyu couldn’t put a finger on. 

“If you want to,” Junkyu softened to show Yedam he was serious about him being welcome at his place. 

“Okay thanks, I’ll text you when I’m done with everything.”

They talked about some of their classes and expectations for the semester as they worked on finishing their drinks. Time passed more naturally than Junkyu would’ve guessed, pleasantly surprised and at ease that a buffer wasn’t needed after all, and thank goodness because Asahi seemed to have vanished after his abrupt phone call. 

“I’ll see you later then, I have to meet up with my counselor and stuff,” Yedam shifted after about forty minutes of conversation. 

“Okay, I’m happy we got to meet up. And I mean it, please come over whenever you want!” Junkyu’s gummy smile took over his face. 

“I will, thanks again hyung,” Yedam gathered his things and was off. 

Junkyu waved one more time when Yedam turned back before letting the door fall behind him. That’s when he realized Asahi never came back. 

Junkyu sighed, picking up his phone to call Asahi but instead was met with a notification. 

**Asahi: Hey sorry I had to leave, I’ll be back home later tonight.**

Asahi was a great friend but there were times like these where Junkyu felt like there was a part of his life he didn’t share with anyone. He’d never push him to reveal anything he didn’t want to but he tried his best to show Asahi that he could be trusted. 

Junkyu trudged along the path to his apartment, the fall breeze picking up as the day shifted into evening. There was a lot on his mind lately, with the new semester starting and reconnecting with Yedam. He wondered if he should bring up the past year or if it was too sensitive of a subject for Junkyu to touch on. He’d thought about it for weeks ever since they started to talk again, eventually determining it was better to let Yedam take the lead if he ever wanted to talk about it. 

Junkyu had been so caught up in his thoughts, walking on autopilot he almost didn’t notice the hooded figure hanging out by his apartment door until the person spoke up. 

“Hey.”

Junkyu nearly jumped a mile into the air, putting his hands out as a reflex, “What?!”

“You live here?” The boy smirked, his eyes heavy and amused. 

Junkyu took a minute to study the person in front of him, a young guy clad in comfortable clothes but they looked expensive. The boy has his hands in his pockets, looking like he was waiting for someone to arrive for a while. 

“Who are you?” Junkyu’s voice shook, unsure of what this person wanted. 

“I thought Asahi lived here,” The boy ignored Junkyu’s question. 

Junkyu’s eyes shifted, “Are you guys friends?”

“Something like that, so he does live here?” 

Junkyu hesitated not wanting to put Asahi in danger if this person meant harm. 

“What, you don’t trust me?” The boy raised an eyebrow, scoffing. His confidence was attractive, almost seducing. 

“No, I don’t know you,” Junkyu frowned, annoyed that this boy was surprised at his hesitation. 

“My bad, I didn’t mean to scare you. Let Asahi know Haruto dropped by. I have new contacts so he won’t be able to reach me at my old number. I’ll come back another time.”

“Haruto? Are you from Japan too?” It was the least important question from the thousands that Junkyu had in his brain but it still slipped out. 

“Yeah… let him know,” The boy paused smiling softly, but on his face it seemed like trouble. He clicked his tongue, running his eyes up and down studying Junkyu seemingly before turning and walking away. 

Junkyu didn’t know what to think. Why was a stranger waiting for Asahi and why did he talk so weird and have this weird sense of confidence. It was all so confusing. 

He sat in his apartment, nervously in the dark trying to keep calm and wait for Asahi to come home and hopefully explain. Who even was this kid claiming to know him and why had Junkyu never heard or seen of him before?

Before he knew it almost an hour had passed and he heard the front door open, “Hey look who I ran into,” Asahi announced. Junkyu spun in his seat half expecting to see the kid, Haruto standing behind Asahi with a smug look plastered on his face but instead a doe eyed Yedam followed closely behind. 

“Hi I hope I’m not intruding, you said I could come by but I can come another day,” Yedam stuttered nervously. 

Junkyu jumped up right away, “No it’s not a bother at all, want some ramen?”

“Yeah you’re not intruding, you’re welcome any time,” Asahi smiled motioning for him to sit. 

“Ok thank you,” Yedam took a careful seat at the dining table. 

“Yedam was twiddling his fingers waiting outside,” Asahi chuckled, sitting down across from him and studying him intently. 

“I-I just wasn’t sure if anyone was home yet,” Yedam argued. 

“Can’t blame you, it looked pitch black in here. Why were you sitting in darkness?” Asahi turned his attention to Junkyu who was now busying himself with ramen making. 

“Oh, I um—” Junkyu hesitated wondering if he’d just imagined the strange encounter earlier. 

“Did something happen?” Asahi pried. 

“Um someone was here, asking for you. I got a little freaked out and kept the lights off I guess,” Junkyu blurted out. 

“For me? Who?” Asahi’s face narrowed with curiosity. 

“Uh a kid named… Haruto or something?” Junkyu glanced up. 

As soon as the name left his lips Asahi’s mouth opened in understanding while Yedam froze, dropping his phone with a loud thud on the wooden floor. 

All three of the boys glanced at each other in silence and confusion. 

“I have to go,” Yedam whispered standing up abruptly. 

“Wait,” Asahi reached out to catch his wrist, “Do you know Haruto?” 

“Only as a ghost,” Yedam responded, further confusing Junkyu and Asahi who stood there waiting for more of an explanation, “Sorry I really have to go, I’ll catch up with you guys another time.”

Yedam dashed out of the door before either of them could argue further. 

“I’m so confused,” Junkyu shifted his eyes trying to understand why Yedam would be phased and how he could be connected to a random stranger that apparently is also connected to Asahi. 

“Me too,” Asahi turned back to face Junkyu, “Haruto is a friend… well his family is friends with mine. I know he’s kind of intimidating, but no need to be scared. Sorry if it weirded you out.”

“Don't be sorry, he was asking questions and I was worried about revealing that you live here since I never heard of him before,” Junkyu sighed deeply. 

“Thanks, I appreciate you looking out for me but he’s definitely not someone I’m afraid of,” Asahi finally softened again, “Should we make sure Yedam is okay or?”

“I think let’s give him space, I’ll reach out to him tomorrow and check in on him,” Junkyu reassured. 

“He’s pretty cute by the way, don’t you think so,” Asahi smiled coyly. 

Junkyu still felt in a haze, “Who Haruto?” 

Asahi raised a brow in confusion, “No, your friend.”

“O-oh yeah he is,” Junkyu looked down embarrassed. 

“Is he single?” Asahi cocked his head as Junkyu served ramen for the both of them, placing the bowls and chopsticks on the table. 

“I’m not sure actually,” Junkyu realized there was still a lot he wasn’t caught up on with Yedam, maybe he knew this Haruto character. Maybe they had some sort of falling out or something. 

“Well hopefully he comes again,” Asahi sighed before digging into his ramen. 

Junkyu had the same thought except it was hoping to see the mysterious boy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Junkyu: Hey, just checking in to make sure you’re okay. Hit me back when you can.**

**Yedam: I’m fine, thank you. Sorry for leaving suddenly last night, I just remembered some stuff I had to take care of.**

**Junkyu: Oh, yeah that’s totally cool. Let me know if I can help!**

**Yedam: Sure, thanks hyung**

Junkyu thumbed over his phone wondering what else he could say without seeming too nosy or prying. He was sure Yedam was surprised to hear Haruto’s name but the question was why?

**Junkyu: Come over for dinner today if you have time!**

**[Read 9:02 AM]**

’Maybe he had to go to class and couldn’t answer,’ Junkyu thought to himself reminiscing how Yedam always got distracted easily in high school, often playing around and being the excitable baby that he was. Then again, he had to remind himself that this Yedam is not the same person he once knew. A lot must’ve happened in one year. 

“Hey don’t you have class soon?” Asahi slipped into the kitchen, his long, black locks messily pulled into a bun. 

“Yeah, I’m leaving now. What about you?” Junkyu pulled his eyes up to take in the sleepy Asahi still clad in his pajamas. 

“Nope no morning classes today,” Asahi smiled teasingly, probably thanking himself for not torturing himself with too many early mornings like he did last year. 

“Smart,” Junkyu rolled his eyes, turning on his heel to leave the apartment. 

The air these days was still warm but slightly cooled by gentle breezes. It was peaceful before typical heavy fall rains and colder air took over. It was the perfect type of weather that Junkyu loved to stroll in and he was content that he was able to get such a good apartment this time around, nice and close to campus but not too crowded with so many students. 

Junkyu wasn’t particularly fond of morning classes but luckily this was an art class, something relaxing and not too demanding and hopefully that would be a good buffer to relieve some stress. 

He finally settled in the class and having arrived early he took the time to find a good spot to sit and sort out his sketching supplies. 

A few minutes passed and while there seemed to be a lot of morning buzz outside, this classroom stayed particularly quiet only a couple more students filed in while Junkyu waited. 

Finally the professor arrived, “Good morning, looks like we have a small class this time around.” 

Junkyu looked around, only five other people were in the class and they all spread out as far as they could. There was a small table in the center of the room and easels and chairs circled around it, facing the center. 

Just then one more person made their way fashionably late into the class, settling in a seat across from Junkyu. It was hard to miss but it took a couple of seconds for Junkyu’s mind to register that it was him. The mysterious kid from before. 

“Oh good, one more artist in our clan!” The professor began again, “Welcome everyone to Life Drawing, I realize this may just be an extracurricular or required prerequisite for some of you but I hope you will take the time to learn something from this class. Art can transcend time and language and connect people through evoking thought and emotion and that’s what we will be exploring this semester...”

The professor continued to explain they’d start with simple sketching exercises but the words were beginning to be drowned out by the thumping in Junkyu’s head as he locked eyes with Haruto who belatedly recognized him, cocking his head to the side before remembering as a subtle smirk grew on his face. 

Junkyu tore his eyes away immediately hoping he could avoid any confrontation but as soon as the professor ended her spiel Haruto slowly rose up and grabbed his things to settle in the seat right next to Junkyu. 

“Small world, huh?” Haruto’s corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled like he had no care in the world. 

“What are you doing?” Junkyu nearly choked in surprise. 

“Getting ready to sketch, you?” Haruto replied nonchalantly. 

“I meant, why are you sitting here?” Junkyu’s eyes were wide, nervously studying Haruto. 

Haruto answered with a confused raised brow as he motioned to the other seats around them and that’s when Junkyu realized everyone else had moved to his side of the classroom as well. He had completely zoned out when the Professor explained they’d be sketching the varied objects on the table in the center from different angles to work on shadows and lighting. 

By the time realization washed over Junkyu, it was too late, his cheeks flared up as Haruto chuckled to himself and settled his gaze on the objects to begin his sketch. 

“Remember to focus on the composition of the entire space, don’t get hung up on the details in the beginning…” The professor droned on. 

Junkyu tried his best to focus as he slid his charcoal across his sketchbook but he could practically feel the energy radiating from the body next to him. 

Before he knew it time was up and they all had to switch positions for a different angle. He looked at his pathetic attempt at ‘focusing’ which amounted to lazy strokes barely resembling the basic shapes. 

“Do you need help?” Haruto teased, already working on his second sketch. 

Junkyu nearly shot his head back, almost offended even though the kid had a point. Junkyu could barely think straight, let alone focus on drawing right now, “No I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Haruto smirked again. 

Junkyu rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut not wanting to give Haruto the satisfaction. This time he really did try to focus as much as his mind wanted to stray. And why? That was the most annoying part, that he was distracted by some kid he barely knew. 

By the time they got to the fourth sketch Junkyu finally felt like he was in the zone, or at the least getting the hang of things. It suddenly hit him that he didn’t even have a coffee this morning, that must’ve been why he couldn’t focus. Definitely nothing to do with the kid with an annoying smirk permanently plastered on his face. 

“Great work everyone! This was a good exercise to get us started, we’ll dive a little bit deeper next class.”

Finally. He could get away. 

“Hey wait up,” Or maybe not. Haruto jogged to catch up to Junkyu who nearly flew out of the art classroom. 

“What do you want?” Junkyu blurted out sharper than he meant. 

“You left your case,” Haruto put his hand out with Junkyu’s pencil case. 

“Oh,” Junkyu winced at his own attitude, “Thank you.”

“Sure,” The boy smiled, gentler this time and for a moment he almost looked innocent, “Do you have another class?”

“Not til later,” Junkyu shook his head, “I was gonna go get coffee for now.”

“Oh can I come?” 

“Why?” Junkyu’s eyes widened. 

“I need some coffee too, I usually sleep til noon on normal days,” Haruto stretched his arms out. 

“Okay,” Junkyu nodded in a haze, motioning for Haruto to follow him to the coffee shop. It was weird how different he seemed now. The first time he saw Haruto he was positive he was a troublesome kid but now here he was at the same school, seemingly a normal peer and fellow student, looking tired and almost cute with the way he stretched like a baby. And yet his tall stature and dark, expensive clothes exuded a whole different vibe. 

There was so much to figure out about this kid. And Junkyu felt… intrigued?

So maybe this semester will be more interesting than he originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

“So… you’re friends with Asahi?” Junkyu peered curiously over his americano. 

“Something like that,” Haruto sat back comfortably. 

“What… does that mean?” Junkyu’s doe eyes looked at Haruto wide-eyed. 

Junkyu couldn’t figure out if Haruto’s expression was always like this or if he truly was trouble. Either way, it was already becoming tiring that everyone seemed so secretive around him. 

“Means we know each other is all,” Haruto’s face twitched as he seemed to dwell in his thoughts. 

Junkyu nodded, maybe it was better to not pry into a stranger’s life. 

“I thought I’d contact him since we’re going to be on the same campus now,” Haruto continued. 

“Oh I see,” Junkyu swallowed. 

“Are you an art major?” Haruto switched topics with a sip of his drink. 

“No not exactly, I’m a music major. I like drawing though, I thought it’d be a good class to take,” Junkyu explained, wondering if Haruto actually cared. 

“That’s nice,” Haruto’s eyes burned through Junkyu, or at least that’s how he felt about the way he was being studied. 

They shared unknowing looks without conversation, sipping at their drinks as if waiting for the other to begin talking. 

“Thanks for being my coffee buddy,” Haruto flashed a slight smile, shifting from his chair, “I’ll see you around.”

“You-you’re leaving already?” Junkyu spit out before he could stop himself. 

“Yeah,” Haruto raised an eyebrow, “I’ll see you.”

And with that he was swiftly out the door. Junkyu tried his best to shake off the encounter and get back into his right mind for his next class but his mind was clouded the rest of the day only shaken out of his thoughts when he finally made it home again. 

He’d barely flopped onto the living room couch bonelessly before his phone went off. He sat up with a groan to check his notifications. 

**Yedam: Hey does your offer for dinner still stand?**

Junkyu shot up immediately, slightly shocked that Yedam even reached out with how much he tended to keep to himself now. 

**Junkyu: Yeah of course! Come over whenever, I just got home**

**Yedam: Thanks hyung, I’ll be over soon**

It was a simple text but Junkyu couldn’t help but to wonder why Yedam talked so plainly and polite, it was so unlike High School Yedam who would joke around and never took things so seriously. 

~

“Hey come on in,” Junkyu smiled brightly stepping aside to let Yedam in, “I ordered us dinner already, I hope that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Yedam smiled back gently. 

“I just got some spicy rice cakes and noodles, it should be here soon.”

“Thanks hyung, that sounds good,” Yedam assured. 

“Oh good… I also stopped to get you some chocolate cornets before I came home, I don’t know if they’re still your favorite,” Junkyu pushed the small bakery box onto the dining table wondering if Yedam’s tastes had changed as much as his personality. 

“Hyung!” Yedam’s eyes crinkled with a happiness that Junkyu hadn’t seen since a year ago, “You remembered,” Yedam’s mouth dropped in surprise, opening the box before pausing looking back at Junkyu wide eyed, “Can I have one right now?”

“Of course, they’re all yours,” Junkyu giggled with delight, maybe he had the wrong idea about how much Yedam had changed after all. 

“Thank you,” Yedam gushed before stuffing his face like a little kid with candy. 

“Wow you’re still a cute baby, I was scared you were all grown up now,” Junkyu half joked. 

“Sorry,” Yedam pouted, “I didn’t mean to come off weird before, it’s just been so long since we’ve really hung out.”

“No,” Junkyu shook his head, “I totally understand. It’s been a while since we’ve been close… I just hope you know I never stopped caring about you and I hope we can be close again.”

“Yeah, I want that too,” Yedam confessed, finally a piece of his armor was cracking. 

“That makes me happy,” Junkyu scrunched his nose giddily, “Tell me about your classes.”

Just then the doorbell rang, “Ooh that must be our food, wanna watch a movie or something while we eat?”

“Yeah sounds good,” Yedam followed behind Junkyu to help him with the food and they quickly settled next to each other on the living room floor shoulder to shoulder. 

The underlying tension between finally began to feel like it was dying down and they could feel the familiar comfort between them begin to bloom again. Maybe enough where it was okay for Junkyu to ask a lingering question. 

“By the way… I wanted to ask you something. You don’t have to elaborate, I was just curious,” Junkyu breathed in sharply. 

“What is it?” Yedam dug his chopsticks into the noodles, pulling up a hefty amount. 

“Do you… do you know Haruto?” Junkyu tucked his lips as soon as the question left his mouth. 

Yedam choked back the noodles in his mouth, coughing up for a few seconds before catching his breath again. 

“No, why do you ask?” Yedam feigned a calm demeanor despite his reddening cheeks. 

“Then why is the second time you’re panicking at the mention of his name?” Junkyu dared to push. 

“Hyung,” Yedam’s eyes narrowed, “Can we just watch a movie?”

Junkyu swallowed, “It’s fine if you don’t wanna talk about it but don’t lie so blatantly.”

Yedam bit back any response lingering on his tongue, instead casting his eyes down. 

They sat in silence, hands frozen in place as their food sat there not being eaten. 

“Sorry,” Junkyu whispered desperately trying to interrupt the deafening silence, “I just wanted to understand.”

“You’re right,” Yedam spoke softly. 

Junkyu’s heart sank. He didn’t think Yedam would break this quickly or at all for that matter. 

“Okay,” Is all Junkyu could manage to say. 

“I know him,” Yedam bit his lip, his face reflecting deep thought. 

Junkyu stared, unsure if he should ask a follow up question. He decided it was better to let Yedam talk if he wanted to. And if he didn’t then he’d let it go. 

“W-we kind of dated,” Yedam choked out. 

Junkyu froze. He would have never paired these two together. He never even thought of this as a possibility although it made more sense than Junkyu’s imagination running wild with ideas that Yedam had joined a gang and made enemies, one in particular in the form of a mysterious Haruto. 

But no. It was a lot simpler than that. 

Haruto was right, it’s a small world after all. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Junkyu finally said. 

Yedam let out a heavy sigh, “Okay, thanks,” he squeaked out. 

Junkyu quickly put a movie on to fill the air around them and they moved on from the subject. Instead they made brief commentary on the movie, mostly on Junkyu’s part while Yedam did his best to inhale the rest of their dinner. 

Thirty minutes in the front door lock clicked and Asahi slunk into the apartment, looking especially handsome clad in his practice soccer gear, “Oh heyyy, it’s Junkyu’s cute and totally real friend again,” Asahi smirked catching the pink washing over Yedam’s face. 

“Please, don’t make our guest uncomfortable,” Junkyu shot Asahi a frown. 

“You play soccer?” Yedam looked Asahi up and down, respectfully. 

“Yeah,” Asahi slumped to the floor, pushing his hair back, “Why, do you like soccer players?”

Junkyu gagged. 

Yedam blushed, laughing nervously, “I play so I was just wondering.”

“Oh? Are you joining the team?” 

“I don’t know… I don’t know if I have time for that.”

“Well, come to a practice and check it out. No pressure, we’re just conditioning right now,” Asahi sat up attentively. 

“Okay,” Yedam half whispered, “I guess I could do that.”

“Awesome! Here,” Asahi handed his phone to Yedam, “Put your number in and I’ll fill you in on time and location.”

Yedam was taken aback for a moment but nonetheless he saved his contact information into Asahi’s phone and handed it back with a shy smile. 

“Guess I’ll see you soon,” Asahi scrunched his nose at Yedam and stood up, “I’m gonna shower, you kids have fun.”

Junkyu rolled his eyes, Asahi’s flirting tactics always seemed like poor attempts to him. 

“Oh by the way,” Asahi turned on his heel, “I finally talked to Haruto,” he motioned towards Junkyu, “He told me you guys got coffee together?”

Junkyu’s eyes went wide, his gaze flitting between Asahi and Yedam who was calm except he was frozen in place unmoving. 

“I know he seems all suave or whatever but don’t get coffee with the guy, trust me he’s a player,” Asahi finished turning again to head to the bathroom. 

“We didn’t really get coffee together,” Junkyu eyed Yedam, “Barely, he followed me and didn’t even stay long.”

“Has nothing to do with me hyung, don’t worry about it,” Yedam shrugged, chopsticks aimlessly stirring at nothing. 

“But… you’re my friend and if it bothers you I’ll stay away from him,” Junkyu promised. 

Yedam looked up meeting Junkyu’s eyes, “You don’t have to do that. I mean it, it’s an old situation and I’m over it.”

Junkyu opened his mouth to say something but instead paused to clear his throat trying to sort his thoughts. 

“But Asahi has a point,” Yedam tucked his hair back. 

“I’m just saying, I didn’t plan to hang out with him,” Junkyu said concisely trying to clear the air, “He’s in my morning class, that’s the only reason we got coffee together.”

Yedam softened, “Oh, I didn’t even know he was going here… Maybe I will join the soccer team after all.”

“As a distraction?” Junkyu guessed. 

“Sure, as a distraction,” Yedam nodded solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts! 💖


	4. Chapter 4

The first week of school wasn’t bad, they all seemed to get acclimated pretty quickly. Yedam decided to join Asahi for soccer practice after all, leaving Junkyu to his own devices for the rest of the week, since conditioning was nearly every day. Asahi was definitely right, Junkyu didn’t have many friends. It’s not because he wasn’t friendly, Junkyu was easily the life of the party back in high school but his first year of college consisted of mostly getting used to having more responsibility and all the changes that come with living on your own. But his goal this year, aside from doing well in his classes, was to be more social and go out more.

It was Saturday and Junkyu was sitting at home, comfortable in his lazy clothes, eating jajangmyeon noodles messily, a face mask on and watching cartoons. Maybe not the social life he initially envisioned but it was only the first week, social events could wait. 

He was alone but he was still content, his first week of classes went well and he quite liked all of his professors so far. Today was a determined day for relaxation and self care. 

And it _was_ a relaxing time until a ring of the doorbell interrupted him abruptly. He got up with a groan, leaving the warmth of his seat grumbling to himself and wondering why Asahi always forgot to take his keys with him. 

“Why do y-,” Junkyu started but then immediately froze in his tracks when he realized it wasn’t Asahi at the door. 

“Why do I what?” Haruto replied, teasing a smirk on the corner of his mouth. 

“I-I thought you were Asahi,” Junkyu gripped the door tightly, unsure of what to do. 

“Oh… is he not here?” Haruto asked genuinely as if that’s who he was expecting to see. 

“No, still at soccer I think,” Junkyu slipped out, biting his tongue when he realized he still shouldn’t be giving out random information. 

“Soccer…” Haruto nodded, his eyes drifting aimlessly. 

“Did you need something from him?” Junkyu guessed. 

“I just wanted to have a drink,” Haruto lifted his arm, beer in hand. 

“What?! Are you even old enough to drink?” Junkyu’s eyes darted around behind Haruto as he hastily pulled him into the apartment and slammed the door. 

“What- the fuck,” Haruto barely caught himself from falling and dropping the pack of beer. 

“Sorry,” Junkyu clutched at his chest, “It’s just if we get caught by a RA they’ll snitch on us so fast and we could lose the apartment.”

“My bad, I didn’t even know these were provided by the school,” Haruto actually looked apologetic. 

“It’s fine, sorry if I pulled you hard,” Junkyu sighed. 

“It’s okay, I like being manhandled sometimes,” Haruto laughed, setting the beer down and grabbing a can nearly chugging all of it before catching Junkyu’s horrified expression, “What?” He shrugged confused. 

“I just told you I could get in trouble and you’re still gonna drink?” Junkyu sputtered. 

“Are you not of age? Asahi said you were older.”

“I am…”

“Okay then why are you scared? I’m the one who’d get in trouble, not you.”

“Cuz it’s still my place and you’re a student here, you know how weird they can be,” Junkyu tried to give a coherent response but he sounded like a lame party pooper even to himself, “Why were you talking about me?”

“Hm?” Haruto was already on his second can as he glanced back at Junkyu. 

“You and Asahi… were talking about me?”

“Oh, I was just asking about everything in his life since we haven’t been in contact for a while,” Haruto waved it off, grabbing another can to hand to Junkyu. 

“N-no I shouldn’t,” Junkyu hesitated. 

“Why not? Too busy doing skincare to drink?” Haruto snorted. 

Junkyu stiffened, hand sliding up to touch his cheek realizing he still had a sheet mask on his face. He ripped it off with haste, throwing it out and trying to keep his face from burning red with embarrassment. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, you looked cute,” Haruto winked, arm out again to hand Junkyu the beer. 

“Fuck it,” Junkyu mumbled grabbing the can and taking a careful sip. 

“Partyyyy!” Haruto held his beer can up enthusiastically. 

“It’s not much of a party if it’s just two of us,” Junkyu rolled his eyes. 

“Sure it is, if we get drunk enough,” Haruto squealed with delight skipping into the living room to turn on the TV. 

“What are you doing?”

“Putting on a party playlist,” Haruto whooped. 

Junkyu laughed, shaking his head in amusement and disbelief. Haruto switched up so often it made his head spin, “Are you a baby or college student?”

Haruto turned, cocking his head to the side sticking out his tongue, “I can be a lot of things.”

Junkyu swallowed, he didn’t doubt that. He figured there were many, many sides to Haruto. He couldn’t put a finger on why Asahi said he was a player, he almost seemed too innocent. 

The next thing they knew it was several beers later and they were both slumped on the couch shoulder to shoulder as music blared from the YouTube mix Haruto had let automatically play. 

“Your cheeks are pink,” Haruto studied Junkyu’s face with glossed over eyes. 

“Yeah, they do that when I drink,” Junkyu replied sleepily, the alcohol coursing through him relaxing every muscle in his body. 

“Cute,” Haruto poked Junkyu’s cheek, completely in awe. 

“Weird,” Junkyu huffed. 

“Me?” Haruto pouted. 

“No, _this_ ,” Junkyu motioned at himself and Haruto. 

“Why?” Haruto turned his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Because we barely know each other… and we’re here drinking together… it’s kind of weird isn’t it?”

“Wanna play twenty questions then? So we can know each other better?” Haruto smirked. 

“Sure,” Junkyu didn’t have the energy to decline. 

“Okay either drink or answer. I’ll start, do you have a crush on Asahi?” Haruto leaned in, eyes focused. 

“What?! No. And what kind of question is that?” Junkyu shook his head. 

“A curious one,” Haruto shrugged, “Your turn.”

“Okay,” Junkyu turned his body to face Haruto, “What’s your favorite drink?”

“And you’re judging my question-” Haruto rolled his eyes. 

“I thought the point was to learn things about each other,” Junkyu shot back. 

“Fine, Coca Cola all the way,” Haruto smiled lazily, taking a sip of beer even though he answered the question, “What’s your favorite thing to do?”

“Play piano. Is that fake Gucci or are your parents rich?”

“Parents are rich. Ramen or jajangmyeon?”

“Most days I’d say ramen. Chocolate or vanilla?”

“Both. Guys or girls?” 

Junkyu paused unsure if he was walking into a trap but the buzz made his brain react slowly, “Guys,” He swallowed thickly, “Fruit or veggies?”

“Fruit for sure. Kiss or no kiss?”

“What?” Junkyu blinked. 

“Kiss or no kiss?” Haruto repeated, his face unchanging. 

“I-I don’t get it,” Junkyu’s brain dizzied. 

Haruto leaned in very slowly. He nearly had his lips on Junkyu’s ear before he repeated, “Kiss?”

Junkyu turned his head to be face to face with Haruto, “What?” He asked dumbly again. 

Haruto didn’t back up, he only leaned further forward, his face half an inch away from Junkyu’s, “Kiss?” He asked patiently once again. 

Junkyu stared, humming in response, watching in slow motion Haruto’s eyes fluttered shut as he closed the gap between them. 

Junkyu’s eyes closed naturally and his heart jumped at the feeling of Haruto’s soft lips tugging at his. He moved so gently and carefully, it was confusing honestly. One minute he was scary and the next he was soft as a stuffed bear. 

Junkyu inhaled noisily, startling himself and realizing they’d been kissing for several minutes. He pulled away to see Haruto’s face completely flushed and eyes zoned in on Junkyu’s lips. 

“I wanna keep kissing you,” Haruto whined softly, clearly on the brink of falling asleep. 

“I don’t think-“ Junkyu began to speak interrupted again by the front door opening. 

They both jumped back, putting a big space between them right as Asahi and Yedam came into view and all of their eyes met. 

‘Fuck,’ a collective thought in their heads that could almost be heard out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Uh, what’s going on here,” Asahi chuckled, half amused, half confused. 

“I came to drink with you, you dumb bitch,” Haruto fell backwards, the pillows catching him thankfully so he didn’t hit his head, “But you weren’t here,” He mumbled. 

“Dude, have some respect,” Asahi pushed his hair back, stepping into the living room, “So you guys are hammered,” He snorted, stating rather than asking. 

Yedam had not moved from his spot, frozen in place. Eyes wide and staring at Haruto who hadn’t even recognized him. He glanced at the drinks and at Junkyu before averting his eyes. 

“Yedam, I know this looks weird but I-I,” Junkyu was too dizzy to think of a coherent thought. 

“Yedam?” Haruto’s head shot up, eyebrows turned in with confusion. 

Yedam inched closer, hiding behind Asahi, rendered speechless. 

“What- you guys know each other?” Haruto shook his head, like he was dreaming. 

“We went to high school together,” Junkyu explained, still eyeing Yedam sorrowfully hoping he wouldn’t be mad at him. 

Haruto stood up, nearly stumbling, “I thought-,” He muttered, “I gotta go,” tripping over nothing as he tried to get up and leave. 

“Uh-uh, you can’t go anywhere like this” Asahi stopped Haruto, grabbing him carefully and leading him to the nearest room, _Junkyu’s_ room, to lay him down. 

“I- uh, I’ll just head out,” Yedam nodded at Asahi, ignoring Junkyu’s gaze and slipping out of the apartment quietly. 

Junkyu rubbed his temples trying to bring his senses back to earth. 

“Hey,” Asahi whispered, bent down in front of Junkyu, “Are you super drunk?”

Junkyu jumped, unaware of when Asahi had walked up to him, “No just buzzed, he drank way more than I did,” Junkyu motioned towards Haruto. 

“I’m gonna catch up with Yedam and make sure he makes it home, will you be okay?” Asahi actually looked concerned. 

“Yeah I’m fine, go,” Junkyu waved Asahi away. 

“I’ll be right back,” Asahi ran out of the door in a flash. 

Junkyu sighed, focusing his eyes on the lifeless body on his bed as he stood up. If he was going to let Haruto sleep in his bed at least he'd try to get him clean, “Hey,” Junkyu nudged him. 

“What-hmm,” Haruto mumbled. 

“Take a shower real quick, you reek of beer and I don’t want that smell on my sheets,” Junkyu complained. 

“You’re so mean,” Haruto buried his head into the sheets. 

“At least change your clothes then,” Junkyu rolled his neck. 

Haruto lifted his head, eyes still glossy and half closed, “I don’t have any.”

Oh yeah. Haruto had only brought beer with him. Junkyu quickly rifled through his drawers to give Haruto a pair of sweats that would fit him. 

“Here I’ll help you,” Junkyu grabbed Haruto’s arm to help him sit up and peeled his clothes off for him as Haruto swayed with sleepiness. His cheeks were flushed pink now and he was almost asleep. 

Junkyu managed to change him despite Haruto practically being dead weight and carefully laid him down before covering him with a blanket. 

He dragged his feet to the bathroom to wash his face and clean up as much as he could without showering, he was just as worn out as Haruto. 

“Hey why are you laying down here?” Asahi whispered, seeing Junkyu on the couch as he came back. 

“You put that asshole in my bed,” Junkyu groaned. 

“Sorry your bed is bigger than mine. Just go sleep in your bed, what does it matter?” Asahi sighed. 

Junkyu shot Asahi the most confused look of his life, “Just go? Sleep? In my bed? Where there’s a whole boy?”

Asahi rolled his eyes, “Are you twelve years old?”

Junkyu lifted with a groan, the couch unfortunately had too many lumps that would certainly result in an achy back in the morning, “Fine.”

“Just kick him to the couch if he wakes up.”

Junkyu walked a couple of steps before turning back, “Was Yedam mad at me?”

“Not at all, I don’t think he wanted to see Haruto though,” Asahi shrugged, seemingly out of the loop as well. 

“Hm I wonder what happened with them,” Junkyu blinked. 

Asahi shrugged indifferently walking away to shower. 

Junkyu sighed as he made his way into his room and carefully moved Haruto to the left side of the bed to give himself room to slither in. His eyes were heavy but the buzz in his head was keeping his mind running, unable to drift into sleep. 

There was also a lingering thought pounding in his head, the fact that him and Haruto actually kissed. A shiver ran down his spine just thinking about it and he glanced at the sleeping Haruto, afraid that his thoughts were being too loud and would somehow wake him. 

He lifted his blanket higher to cover his face and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep despite wondering if Haruto would remember in the morning or if Asahi and Yedam would ask questions. 

Junkyu turned to his side, maybe if he couldn’t see Haruto next to him he could pretend they weren’t sharing a bed. 

But alas the universe had a vendetta against Junkyu because as soon as he felt himself relax Haruto shifted in his sleep and threw an arm around Junkyu pulling him close like he was Haruto’s personal stuffed animal. 

Junkyu tried to shake himself free but Haruto only tightened his hold. He stopped moving for fear that he’d be suffocated if Haruto kept wrapping him tighter. 

Junkyu’s heart was pumping faster as he tried to think of a way out when suddenly Haruto brought his arm higher and Junkyu noticed a long scar on his forearm. His head turned instinctively to study Haruto’s innocent looking face in deep sleep. 

He couldn’t help but to bring his free hand and run his finger along the scar from his elbow to wrist. That’s when Junkyu realized he’d only seen Haruto in long sleeves, never in just a plain t-shirt or anything. 

Junkyu sighed deeply trying to shake his thoughts again, he should definitely sleep. 

~~~

Junkyu stirred confused when the sun’s rays peeked through his curtains, tickling him awake. He was drenched in sweat and tangled up in Haruto’s arms. 

He jumped, startling Haruto awake as well, “Why are you moving so much?” Haruto stretched his arms out, yawning before bringing them back in. 

“I’m sweating,” Junkyu stuttered, unsure of what else to say. 

Haruto blinked at him before pulling him back into his arms, “Five more minutes,” He argued casually. 

“What-,” Junkyu struggled but Haruto was too strong. 

“Shhh,” Haruto melted back into the mattress. 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Junkyu blurted out. 

“Yeah,” Haruto mumbled, “Is that why you’re being so weird?”

“I’m not being weird!” Junkyu sounded more shrill than he intended. 

“Did you think I’d be drunk enough to forget?” Haruto snorted with laughter. 

“No,” Junkyu shrunk, wishing he could disappear. Something about being stuck under Haruto’s hold made him feel too vulnerable and small. 

Haruto finally opened his eyes, blinking away the tiredness, “Are you embarrassed that we kissed?” He was completely amused with how shy Junkyu was as he traced his lips with his finger. 

Junkyu slapped Haruto’s hand away, “I’m not, it shouldn’t have happened though.”

“Why not?” Haruto pouted. Junkyu’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Because…”

“Because why?”

Junkyu could have said because Yedam is his friend and it’s weird to kiss your friend’s ex, or that Asahi said he was a player but either answer felt like he was exposing someone else in the process. 

Haruto sat up without saying anything and disappeared into the bathroom. Junkyu hesitated before shaking his head and following Haruto, “I didn’t mean to sound rude… if I did,” He swallowed watching as Haruto splashed water on his face. 

Haruto cocked his head to the side, still not saying anything, just watching Junkyu squirm where he stood. 

Before he knew it Haruto was walking up to him pinning him against the wall, arms on either side of his head. Junkyu looked up scared of what he’d see in Haruto’s eyes but instead of the fire he expected to uncover there was a sad veil cloaked over them, “Sorry,” Haruto spoke softly. 

“Why?” Junkyu sighed. 

Haruto’s eyes shifted, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. 

Junkyu watched in stunned silence as Haruto walked back into the bedroom to pick up his belongings and leave swiftly without another word. 

Junkyu followed him out to the living room wanting to stop him but instead he stood there watching as Haruto left out the door without even looking back. 

Asahi watched with a smirk from the kitchen table, “Did you guys hook up and get awkward?”

“What- no,” Junkyu choked out. 

Asahi raised a brow, his smile curling mischievously, “So, nothing happened?”

“You saw how drunk he was, nothing happened. He slept like a rock the whole night,” Junkyu retorted, annoyed that Asahi had anything to say with how he left Haruto in _his_ room. It’s like he was trying to stir the waters on purpose. 

“My bad, I thought I saw something there between you guys,” Asahi chuckled. 

“Shut up,” Junkyu rolled his eyes and headed for a well needed shower. 

The cool water hit his body and instantly jolted him awake, the sweat washing away. He was nearly soaked in the morning from how overheated he got. 

He muttered to himself about how this was all Asahi’s fault even though that made no sense. 

After all, Haruto asked four times before he did anything, Junkyu had every liberty to say no but he didn’t. Instead he hummed in agreement and let Haruto lean in. 

What’s worse is he actually kissed him back. And he didn’t hate it. And maybe Asahi’s assumptions were correct, _shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, the drama is about to heighten just a warning 🖤


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend passed and with the second week of classes in full swing Junkyu could feel the butterflies building in his tummy, he couldn’t shake the nervousness of going to class. Particularly his morning class today. 

He hadn’t spoken to Haruto since he dashed out of the apartment a couple of days earlier and Junkyu couldn’t guess whether their next encounter would be friendly or distant. 

The professor had already begun listing out the directions for the day but Haruto was presumably fashionably late again. At least that was the first thought Junkyu had until the class was half way done and Haruto was still not present. 

As he made his way home curiosity about Haruto kept creeping into his mind and every time it did he winced, annoyed that Haruto was taking up any real estate in his mind. 

“Hey,” A hand gently pushed at Junkyu’s shoulder startling him out of his thoughts, “I’ve been calling you for like the last block,” Yedam’s innocent eyes widened as he spoke. 

“Yedam!” Junkyu nearly tripped, “Sorry I was zoned out.”

“Oh,” Yedam sighed, dropping his eyes, “I thought you were mad at me.”

“What? Why would I be mad at you? I thought _you_ were mad at _me_ ,” Junkyu was completely taken aback. 

“Um… can we talk? There’s some stuff I wanna tell you,” Yedam was shaking with nervousness. 

“Oh… yeah, I was just heading home. We can talk there,” Junkyu suggested, his brain already dizzying with confusion once again. 

“Okay,” Yedam nodded. 

They walked in awkward silence and Junkyu had a nagging feeling there was a lot more he was in the dark about than he originally thought if Yedam was acting the complete opposite of what he thought he’d act like.

Junkyu let Yedam in first, “Did you want something to drink? Coffee?” 

“Water is fine, thanks,” Yedam settled awkwardly at the dining table. 

“We can sit in the living room,” Junkyu motioned, “It’s more comfortable.”

Yedam followed quietly tucking his legs under him as he settled on the floor with a pillow as a chair. 

“I gotta be honest with you Yedam, I’m so confused. I feel like you, Haruto and even Asahi know something I don’t,” Junkyu inhaled sharply studying Yedam who was still sitting quietly. 

“I guess I should start with the fact that I thought you’d be mad at me because of whatever Haruto might’ve told you,” Yedam started. 

“He hasn’t told me anything,” Junkyu shook his head, “Nobody tells me anything apparently. Besides I barely know him.”

“Oh.”

“So? What is there to tell?” Junkyu pushed impatiently. 

“Not much, I was in a bad place last year when I dated Haruto… I thought he’d bad mouth me to you,” Yedam explained. 

“I’m still confused…” Junkyu sighed, frustrated. 

“Sorry I can’t really go into detail, all I can say is to be careful if you get close to him,” Yedam bit his bottom lip. 

“Are you saying he’s a bad guy? Why were you so worried he’d bad mouth you if that’s the case?” Junkyu scrunched his face in confusion. 

“We both weren’t good to each other… that’s probably why it didn’t last that long. I’m not saying he’s a bad guy, he’s just involved with some of the wrong people.”

“Okay… is that it?”

Yedam bit his lip again, shifting his eyes and nodding silently. 

Junkyu sat there dumbfounded and annoyed that Yedam didn’t really explain anything. 

“Sorry, I have to head to soccer soon… maybe we can get together another day?” Yedam stumbled to his feet. 

“Sure,” Junkyu shrugged. 

“Okay,” Yedam turned before spinning back around, “Bye,” he squeaked out before making his escape. 

Junkyu shook his head as Yedam closed the door behind him and he made a mental note to talk to Asahi that night, maybe he knew more and could enlighten Junkyu. 

~~~

Junkyu had ended up falling asleep early after working on homework and found himself awake in the morning drooling on his notebook. He nearly jumped reading the time on his phone realizing he’d overslept. He flew out the door to try and make it to his morning class, once again missing the chance to run into Asahi but he figured they live together, he’ll see him eventually. 

Luckily for Junkyu Tuesdays were shorter days for him and he was on his way home by the early afternoon. He stopped for a coffee on his way home and decided to text Asahi as he walked. 

**Junkyu: Hey, will you be home for dinner tonight? I’ll cook us something.**

**Asahi: I might be home late, tryouts are today. Sorry.**

**Junkyu: Oh no it’s fine, good luck ☺️ we can catch up whenever you come home if you’re not tired.**

**Asahi: Ok, thanks. I’ll see you later**

Junkyu sighed, another evening left alone. He slumped on the couch, no energy to make himself any food, do homework, clean or anything else out of the list of a hundred things he should do. 

He almost drifted into an afternoon nap before he heard a soft knock on the door. Maybe Asahi made it home early after all, Junkyu thought. 

Wrong again. It was like deja vu seeing Haruto at his door again when he least expected it. 

“Asahi isn’t here,” Junkyu said before Haruto could even greet him. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m here to see you,” Haruto smirked, running a hand through his hair. 

“W-what, why?” Junkyu stuttered out, already feeling small again. 

“I missed class, was hoping you could help me,” Haruto tucked his tongue between his lips waiting for Junkyu to reply. Junkyu’s brain worked slowly, as he was trying his best to not be completely distracted by how attractive Haruto’s simple movements were. 

“Oh- sure,” Junkyu finally stepped to the side to let Haruto in, “I’ll get my sketchbook,” He motioned to the table as he headed to his room. 

Junkyu’s heart pounded loud enough that his head felt like it was echoing. He grabbed his sketchbook spinning around and gasping when he realized Haruto was right on his heel. 

“Sorry did I scare you?” Haruto licked his bottom lip studying Junkyu’s quaint bedroom. 

“I thought you were gonna wait at the table,” Junkyu swallowed thickly. 

“Why? We can just hang in your room,” Haruto smiled, taking a seat in Junkyu’s desk chair. 

Junkyu had no response, he stared blankly wondering why Haruto was so casual with him. 

“Sorry am I invading your space?” Haruto cocked his head. 

“No… I um, can I ask you something?” Junkyu shuddered nervously. 

“Go ahead,” Haruto perked up. 

“Um so I talked to Yedam yesterday, I thought he was going to explain why he’s so weird about whatever happened with you guys but he ended up not saying much. I’m just confused, he thought you were going to say something to make him look bad,” Junkyu paused trying to gather his scattered thoughts. 

“Maybe he thought I’d tell you about how he cheated on me,” Haruto raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

“What?! Yedam? No way,” Junkyu shook his head furiously. 

“Why would I lie?” Haruto leaned back in the chair, eyeing Junkyu carefully. 

“I-I don’t know,” Junkyu dropped his eyes. 

“What did he say about me?” Haruto straightened up, catching on quickly. 

“Hm?” Junkyu tried to feign innocence. 

Haruto stood up slowly, narrowing his eyes into Junkyu and creeping up to him pinning him up against the wall, “What. Did. He. Say?” Haruto repeated, emphasizing each word while leaning closer. 

Junkyu wasn’t good at playing whatever game this was, he just wanted to have normal conversations. 

“He said you’re a player and you’re involved with the wrong people,” Junkyu spilled hoping it was enough for Haruto to back off. 

Instead Haruto leaned in closer as Junkyu turned his head, scrunching his eyes closed. 

“Do you believe him?” Haruto whispered, his breath tickling the top of Junkyu’s ear. 

“I don’t know,” Junkyu squeaked, his voice quivering. 

“Hey,” Haruto grabbed Junkyu’s chin, turning his head back to face him, “Are you scared of me?” Haruto’s eyes pierced right through Junkyu. 

“A little bit,” Junkyu was never good at lying so he didn’t bother trying anymore. 

Haruto laughed heartily, throwing his head back before backing up an inch to let Junkyu breathe. 

“Don’t be scared of me,” Haruto smirked, “I’m harmless, I promise. Also I’m not a player, I’m not the one who cheated after all. As for my circle… I have interesting friends I’ll say that much but you can trust me,” He assured. 

“How do I trust you? I barely know you,” Junkyu pursed his lips into a pout unknowingly. 

“Well then I guess we can get to know each other, if you want to,” Haruto stepped back giving Junkyu more space and the opportunity to back out of whatever this was. 

“But… Asahi said the same thing,” Junkyu remembered. 

“About what?” 

“That you’re a player.”

“Before last week I hadn’t seen Asahi for almost two years, to be fair he might’ve been right about that back then,” Haruto shrugged unfazed. 

“Oh,” Junkyu nodded. Maybe it was naive of him but something in him wanted to trust Haruto. 

“So? Friends?” Haruto put his hand out to shake Junkyu’s. 

“Okay,” Junkyu smiled, taking Haruto’s hand and shaking it before Haruto pulled him in suddenly. Junkyu gasped, his face was only a centimeter away from Haruto’s, he could see the way his eyes sparkled from this close up. 

“We’re gonna be good friends,” Haruto eyed Junkyu’s lips before releasing him and taking a seat once again, leaving Junkyu in a daze. 

“Shall we sketch, _friend_?” Haruto questioned, his pencil hanging teasingly from his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Junkyu choked out grabbing his fallen sketchbook and trying to catch his breath. 

Despite the fear of the unknown clutching at his chest, wanting to know Haruto was trumping all other logical thoughts in Junkyu’s brain. 

It wasn’t just curiosity anymore, something was tugging at his heart. Something that could be really good or really bad… the odds were probably not in Junkyu’s favor but he honestly didn’t care anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Junkyu was pleasantly surprised and yet almost disappointed at the same time that Haruto’s antics and habit of pinning him to a wall died down as they got to know each other. There was still an air of mystery around Haruto but he also made it clear that he genuinely respected Junkyu through their brief encounters. 

At the same time that was a lot to assume in only a few weeks when most of their interactions were in drawing class, sometimes there was the occasional sketching session together at Junkyu’s place or at the nearby coffee shop. And Junkyu was secretly thankful for Haruto’s presence since he still hadn’t followed through with his plans to be more social. 

The wind was picking up now as the weather finally seemed to settle into cooler temperatures. Junkyu and Haruto were sketching together outside right in front of the campus, following the homework assignment to sketch in nature. 

Junkyu shivered as the wind blew again, maybe it was time to switch from thin hoodies to a light jacket, he thought. 

“Wanna go back to my place?” Junkyu looked up watching Haruto stick his tongue out as he concentrated on his drawing. 

“Isn’t that a line you use when you wanna hook up with someone?” Haruto smirked, not taking his eyes off of his drawing. 

“No!” Junkyu stuttered, “I’m just saying because I’m cold and hungry.”

“I’m teasing,” Haruto rolled his eyes, “You get shy so easily.”

“No I don’t,” Junkyu pouted, his lips puffed up cutely. 

Haruto laughed as he pinched Junkyu’s cheek, “Okay, let’s go.”

They picked up their things and quickly made the ten minute walk to Junkyu’s apartment, empty once again since Asahi was fully immersed in soccer practice almost every day. 

“Do you like rice cakes?” Junkyu looked over the ingredients available in his small kitchen. 

“Yeah I like anything,” Haruto nodded sneaking up behind Junkyu to hug him. 

Junkyu spun around with lightning speed, “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you, don’t you hug your friends?” Haruto teased a smile on the corner of his mouth, “Or would you rather I do something else?” He raised an eyebrow leaning in closer. 

Junkyu hesitated for a moment, drunk on Haruto’s scent and desperately trying to figure out if he wanted to run away or close the distance between them. 

But before Junkyu could make up his mind Haruto pulled away with a laugh reaching behind Junkyu’s head to grab a cup for water. 

Haruto was right, Junkyu was so easily flustered. It made him want to prove Haruto wrong and challenge him, make him be the one to blush. But Junkyu’s confidence was not high enough to be able to follow through. 

“Do you wanna drink tonight?” Junkyu asked after several minutes of trying to gather his courage. 

“Huh? Mr. goody two shoes wants to drink? On a school night?” Haruto widened his eyes dramatically, clutching at his chest as if he was offended. 

Junkyu rolled his eyes, “It’s Thursday and I only have one class tomorrow.”

“Okay but let’s do soju this time,” Haruto suggested. 

“Are you sure? You got pretty drunk with just the beer last time,” Junkyu set down the plated rice cakes between them with two pairs of chopsticks. 

“Please, I wasn’t that drunk. If I can still remember the whole night then it couldn’t be that bad.” 

“You were basically dead and I had to change your clothes for you,” Junkyu scoffed in between bites. 

“I was just tired,” Haruto scrunched his nose, “But thanks for letting me know I can trust to get blackout drunk with you since you’ll take care of me,” He chuckled. 

“Unless I’m wasted too,” Junkyu shot back. 

“Then I guess we’ll just die of alcohol poisoning together,” Haruto shrugged as Junkyu choked on a piece of unchewed rice cake, “That was a joke, calm down.”

“Is it good?” Junkyu changed the subject pointing at Haruto’s plate. 

“Yeah I like when you cook for me,” Haruto teased. Junkyu’s stomach flipped and he hated that Haruto’s smile had such an effect on him. 

Junkyu stood to grab a soju bottle, setting it down on the table firmly, “Wanna play a game?”

Haruto raised an eyebrow, “You sure you can handle that?”

“Yes or no?” Junkyu faked confidence as best he could. 

“What kind of game?” Haruto wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Truth or dare,” Junkyu suggested. 

“Where does the drinking come in?” Haruto sat back pushing his plate away. 

“If you wimp out of the dare or don’t want to answer a truth question then you drink. So we have to make them hard,” Junkyu licked his lips, motioning for them to sit in the living room. 

“I think I should start easy with you,” Haruto laughed following Junkyu, “Do you wanna ask me first?” 

Junkyu rolled his eyes, punching his lips out again determined to win against Haruto, “No you can go first, I can handle it,” He said as his throat dried up. 

“Okay,” Haruto smiled, pouring two shots, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Junkyu swallowed. 

“Hmm… do you ever think about how we kissed?” 

Shit. Maybe this was a bad idea, “Nope,” Junkyu choked back his lie by downing a shot. 

“You were supposed to answer OR drink, not both,” Haruto giggled, amused. 

“Oh yeah,” Junkyu blinked, he felt so stupid. He had to gain some confidence or Haruto would be the death of him. 

“You’re the one who suggested this game,” Haruto grabbed his shot glass, making it look so smooth the way his face made no change as he drank, “Okay we’re even now, your turn.”

“Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Haruto smirked. Of course he’d pick dare. 

“I dare you to take your shirt off,” Junkyu blurted out before he could think thoroughly. He slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out, Haruto didn’t even have to try, Junkyu was perfectly capable of making himself look like a mess on his own. 

“Are you trying to take advantage of me? Pervert!” Haruto shook with laughter, pouring himself a shot before slamming it back. 

Junkyu blinked, he thought for sure Haruto would have followed through, “Huh, and I’m the shy one?” Junkyu laughed. 

“I just don’t want you to faint, trust me it’s for your benefit,” Haruto tucked his tongue between his teeth, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Junkyu challenged himself. 

“I dare you to yell ‘Fuck’ as loud as you can,” Haruto said as he prepared more shots. 

Junkyu nearly burst into a fit of giggles, did Haruto think he was twelve? 

“Fuck!” Junkyu yelled at the top of his lungs, thoroughly pleased with himself, “Was that supposed to be a hard one?”

“I just wanted to see how you sound in bed,” Haruto said casually. 

Junkyu choked on air sputtering, “What the fuck?” His face flushed, cheeks fully pink. Damn Haruto was an expert at teasing. 

Haruto only laughed in response, “Should we take another shot just for fun?”

“Okay,” Junkyu agreed, he needed all the liquid courage he could stomach. They both took a shot and Junkyu could already feel his body warming with the alcohol running through him, “Truth or dare?” He mumbled. 

“Dare,” Haruto was predictable at this point. 

“I dare you,” Junkyu paused, swaying slightly. 

“Yes?” Haruto chuckled. 

“I dare you to kiss me,” Junkyu snorted with laughter. 

Haruto craned his neck before shifting closer to Junkyu and closing the soju bottle with a sigh, “I think you’ve had enough.”

“What?” Junkyu panicked, “Stop, I’m not drunk,” He gripped at the bottle staring Haruto down. 

“You’re getting there,” Haruto shook his head. 

“Isn’t that the point?” Junkyu scrunched his face in confusion. 

Haruto grabbed Junkyu’s flushed face cupping it in his hands, “I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” His face was suddenly more serious now. 

“Does that mean you’re not gonna kiss me?” Junkyu pouted, his cheeks puffing up. 

For the first time Haruto actually looked nervous before he laughed it off, “You want me to?”

“Obviously, I dared you,” Junkyu whined impatiently. 

“I thought you were trying to get me to drink more,” Haruto swallowed. 

Junkyu paused to take his time to admire Haruto’s details from this close up, everything about him was so attractive. He broke out of Haruto’s hold to snake his arms around his neck and climb on his lap. His heart was pounding in his ears but he didn’t care about the consequences or reasons he should hold back, he wanted to take a chance for once. 

He swore he could see a hint of nervousness in Haruto before he leaned in and took his time to remember the taste of his lips with a clearer head than the first time they kissed. 

There wasn’t an interruption this time around giving them the freedom to explore each other slowly. Junkyu pressed his body closer to Haruto’s, sighing with every movement of their lips. Haruto’s arms circled loosely around Junkyu’s waist, his hands gently caressing his lower back. 

And fuck, Haruto was a good kisser. He dragged his lips against Junkyu’s perfectly, teasing whenever he took time to breathe before changing his angle. Junkyu’s brain was fogging up with so much want, it all came rushing at once as he finally admitted his crush on Haruto to himself. He wanted to be even closer than this, he wanted everything and anything to do with being around Haruto. 

He pressed closer, completely straddling Haruto and feeling his body warm up against his. His hands crept under Haruto’s shirt and he gasped as his fingers touched the rough area. His eyes shot open as he broke away from the kiss and looked down, lifting Haruto’s shirt just above a scar along his abdomen, “Oh-h,” Junkyu shuddered looking back up to a frozen Haruto. 

Haruto swallowed, yanking his shirt down and picking Junkyu up off his lap, “I know it’s ugly.”

“It’s not,” Junkyu’s eyes widened, “I was just surprised,” Junkyu grabbed Haruto’s face looking into his eyes hoping he understood him. 

“I should go,” Haruto sniffed, breaking free from Junkyu’s arms and picking himself up. 

“Please don’t,” Junkyu’s voice caught in his throat as his eyes began to sting. 

“I’m sorry,” Haruto paused like he wanted to explain or elaborate but he bit his tongue instead sighing and simply saying, “It’s not you, I just have to go.”

Junkyu sat there defeated watching Haruto slip out of the apartment silently. 

Guilt bubbled up in Junkyu’s chest as tears flowed down his face, he just wanted to understand. He laid his head on the couch, crying silently and wishing he’d stopped Haruto or at least had some sort of way to contact him. Even after all these weeks they still didn’t have each other’s numbers. It gave him whiplash feeling so distant in one moment and feeling so close the next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Yedam and Asahi focus

“Hey I know we don’t have official practice but do you wanna run some drills?” Asahi pulled on Yedam’s arm lightly, catching up with him after classes. 

“Sure hyung, I need all the help I can get,” Yedam smiled brightly. 

“You don’t need help, you already made the team,” Asahi patted Yedam on the back with a light laugh.. 

“There’s always more to learn,” Yedam replied matter-of-factly. 

“Cute,” Asahi pinched Yedam’s cheek. 

Yedam was humble, no one would’ve guessed he could outplay most of the varsity team as an unknown incoming freshman but that’s just what he did, landing him a secured spot on the team. Not only was he an asset to the team but now Asahi had even more motivation to push himself since he was becoming quite fond of Yedam and as confident as he was, he still wanted to impress the shy boy. 

They had gotten close pretty quick bonding over soccer and seeing each other almost every day. Asahi was surprised they had more in common than he thought. Yedam was a shy cutie but more unexpectedly he could become rough with soccer, he instantly got into the zone when it came to playing a serious game. It was intriguing how he had such polar opposite sides to him. 

“We can take it easy today, wanna do a few laps and maybe a couple of drills?” Asahi jogged with Yedam at his side to the field. 

“How about ten laps around the track and then lunges, side steps, high knees all across the field? And then we can play one on one?” Yedam suggested casually. 

“Are you crazy?” Asahi scoffed with laughter. 

“Or can’t you keep up hyung?” Yedam lifted a brow. 

“I definitely can,” Asahi was not one to ever fold. 

The were five laps in, breathing heavy and beginning to feel the burn but neither wanted to give in or give up. They both only pushed harder to expecting the other to lose first. 

Ten laps and three full drills later and Yedam nearly collapsed as he sat on the grass trying to catch his breath. 

“Are you okay?” Asahi rushed to Yedam’s side, “Couldn’t keep up?” He teased. 

“My leg still hurts a bit from yesterday,” Yedam winced trying to stand. 

“Oh,” Asahi’s eyebrows turned in with concern, “Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve stopped earlier.”

“I didn’t wanna be weak,” Yedam pouted. 

“You’re not! You have to take care of yourself because we need you healthy, you’re important to the team.”

“Sorry,” Yedam laughed nervously. 

“It’s fine, do you wanna just hit the showers? We’ve already pushed it a lot this week anyway,” Asahi helped Yedam to his feet. Yedam nodded with a grunt as he stood and they made their way to the locker room. 

“Hey hyung…” Yedam spoke up as they dressed after showering. 

“What’s up,” Asahi replied, momentarily fixated on cleaning his piercings. 

“Have you talked to Junkyu lately?” 

Asahi raised an eyebrow turning to face Yedam, “Not really, I’ve actually seen you way more lately than I’ve seen him. Why?”

“I don’t know… I have a feeling he’s been getting closer to Haruto.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Asahi tucked his lip in. 

“Um, It’s just that there’s some history there and…” Yedam shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. 

“What, you still have feelings for him?” Asahi pursed his lips. He knew they dated but that’s as far as Yedam had ever gone with the story, never elaborating on what happened. 

“What, no!” Yedam panicked taking notice of Asahi’s sharp eyes. 

“No?” Asahi narrowed his eyes at Yedam. If it wasn’t obvious before it definitely was now, Asahi was an extremely jealous person. 

“No… would that have bothered you?” Yedam was still pretty oblivious. 

“Obviously,” Asahi replied icily, slamming his locker door shut making Yedam jump at the sound. 

“I-is it? ‘Obvious’?” Yedam shuddered. 

“Are you stupid or are you the biggest tease on the face of this planet?” Asahi’s eyes were nearly burning holes right through Yedam. 

Yedam’s jaw dropped and his eyes twinkled like they were ready to water with tears. Asahi dropped his gaze and walked slowly up to Yedam, pinning him up against the lockers and watching him squirm before he spoke up again, his voice shaking impatiently, “Should I make it undeniable then?” 

“Hyung,” Yedam squeaked, trembling as Asahi leaned in closer. 

“Can’t you tell how I feel?” Asahi’s confident front wavered for a moment as he stared in Yedam’s widened eyes waiting for permission. 

“Hyung, please,” Yedam sighed a heavy breath. 

“Please what?” Asahi leaned forward, their foreheads and noses slightly brushing. 

“Please,” Yedam whispered, not taking his eyes away from Asahi’s hoping he could understand. 

Asahi leaned further in until he was a hair away from Yedam’s lips taking a moment to breathe in case Yedam wanted to stop him but he only stared, breathing gently against Asahi’s skin… waiting. 

Asahi took that as his cue and as aggressive as he seemed to be, all of that melted away as he softened into kissing Yedam gently. He brought his hands up to hold Yedam’s face, stroking his cheeks softly as he pressed more desperately wanting to take all of him in. And something fluttered in him when he felt Yedam move with just as much want, pushing back into Asahi and letting his tongue brush against his with a soft sigh. 

Asahi paused as they both took the time to take in some much needed oxygen, “I don’t know how more blatant I can make it,” he said as he ran his thumb over Yedam’s lips and gazed into his now glossed over eyes, “I like you so much.”

“Hyung,” Yedam gulped, “I- I like you too, I’m sorry I didn’t think there was any way you could like someone like me.”

Asahi scoffed, shaking his head with a light laugh, “What? Why else would I wanna see you all the time and play with you?”

“I don’t know,” Yedam shrugged innocently, “I didn’t want to assume.”

“Well no need to assume, I like you,” Asahi pecked Yedam’s lips gaining a tiny giggle, “I like hanging out with you, spending time with you, _kissing_ you,” He leaned in again catching Yedam’s lips with his as he moved more passionately this time trying to get Yedam’s body to react. His confidence was at an all time high now that he was sure Yedam felt the same way and he took the liberty of that knowledge to freely press against him, moving his hands down to his waist and then to his thighs with one hand tucked below Yedam’s ass and lifting his leg ever so slightly fitting his body in between Yedam’s slightly parted legs. And it suddenly became abundantly clear the lack of clothes they were wearing as they had only been halfway done getting dressed before they got their hands on each other. 

Asahi pressed closer, feeling Yedam’s growing bulge under his very thin sweatpants, sending jitters to his tummy and making his own body start to react, all of his blood starting to rush. He kissed more aggressively, but still took his time with every movement. Asahi grinded his hips upward, unable to hold back, eliciting a desperate gasp from Yedam. 

“Hyung,” Yedam held Asahi’s shoulders back to stop him from going any further, “We’re in a _public_ locker room.”

Asahi jerked his head back as if coming back to reality and looked around wide eyed but there was no one else there, thankfully. 

“Wanna hang out at my place? No pressure,” Asahi back away an inch reaching out to hold Yedam’s hand, still slightly out of breath, “I just wanna spend more time with you.”

“Yes!” Yedam jumped up, throwing his hands around Asahi’s neck, much to his surprise, smiling brightly up at him. 

Asahi was taken aback for a second before he hugged Yedam back and picked him up by his waist and then set him down, “I guess we should finish getting dressed then,” He laughed. 

~•~

“Hyung, maybe we shouldn’t make out on the couch,” Yedam giggled as Asahi teased, kissing at every visible inch of his neck and collarbone. 

Asahi sat back untangling himself and letting Yedam sit up, “Should we go into my room then?” He bit his lip.

Yedam blushed and hit Asahi’s shoulder playfully, “I don’t trust you.”

Asahi knew he didn’t mean it so seriously but he still straightened his face and held both of Yedam’s hands in his, “You know, we can take this as slow as you want. We can do whatever you want to do.”

”Can I keep kissing you?” Yedam almost whispered.

It took everything in Asahi to not burst at how cute Yedam was, “For as long as you want,” He grinned widely before leaning in, kissing Yedam softly. They only paused to giggle, their kisses so light and playful now. 

They were so into each other they didn’t hear the front door open and close, not taking their attention off each other until Junkyu spoke up, “Oh!”

Both boys jumped nearly a foot in the air whipping their heads to a shocked Junkyu frozen at the front door.

“Hey-“ Asahi started sheepishly unable to continue without stuttering, an awkward silence following as the three boys eyes each other.

“My bad... I’m just gonna leave,” Junkyu finally said.

“Junkyu, you don’t have to-,” Asahi began to say.

“It’s okay!” Junkyu’s voice came out more shrill than he intended, “I’ll come back tomorrow,” He blurted out, running out of the apartment and nearly booking it down the street. He ran around the corner, backing himself against the wall of the corner grocery store, his heart racing and hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He took a moment realizing he left his bag where he dropped it, all he had on him was his phone, wallet, and keys.

“Uh are you hiding?” Haruto’s voice startled Junkyu.

“Huh? No!” Junkyu practically yelled, “What are you doing here?”

“Um I thought about coming to see you but then I decided maybe you didn’t wanna see me so I started going back home,” Haruto chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Junkyu softened, “Can I come with you?”

“Really?” Haruto raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Please?”

Haruto nodded, “Should we get some ramen for dinner?” He pointed to the grocery store.

“Okay,” Junkyu agreed simply relieved he wouldn’t have to go back home for now. Lucky for him Haruto always seemed to pop up when he least expected, at least this time it was a heaven sent excuse to escape the reminder of seeing his two friends sucking face with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry if my updates are slow or if the quality is not good. I’ve been dealing with some mental strain and pain 💔  
> Hope you guys still enjoy. Leave me your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Junkyu played with the strings of his hoodie nervously as he watched Haruto walk solemnly. It was like fate running into him- well, maybe not fate but lucky at the very least. Asahi and Yedam making out on his couch was nauseating and truthfully… he missed Haruto. 

“You wanted to see me?” Junkyu decided to bring up the thought simmering in his mind for the past twenty minutes. 

Haruto turned, his face still semi-serious, “I just wanted to say sorry about leaving you hanging the other day, but I figured I’ve bothered you enough at your place and I could wait til I saw you in class.”

“You don’t bother me,” Junkyu whispered, “I’m glad you came.”

Haruto teased a smile on the corner of his mouth before quickly hiding it behind something that mirrored concern. He looked like was holding a world of thoughts in his head. 

“Can you please tell me?” Junkyu bit his bottom lip with anticipation, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to know. Anything. Everything. He just wanted to know why Haruto was a rollercoaster of mystery. 

“Let’s go up first,” Haruto motioned, leading Junkyu to his building. A fancy one at that. 

Junkyu hadn’t even been paying attention, they were in a higher scale neighborhood now. He followed in amazement as Haruto greeted the doorman and entered the spacious elevator before pressing the button for the tenth floor. 

“You… live here?” Junkyu looked in amazement, suddenly wondering what Haruto thought of his small shared student apartment. 

“For now,” Haruto smirked, finally dropping a bit of his seriousness. 

Junkyu nearly choked on his gasp as they entered Haruto’s condo, the living room alone was bigger than Junkyu’s whole apartment. It felt like he stepped into a Kdrama with a rich tsundere. The flutter in his stomach definitely added to the feeling. 

“Wow it’s really pretty,” Junkyu craned his neck in a slow circle, admiring the details. 

“What did you wanna know?” Haruto asked to bring Junkyu back to earth. 

“Um… I don’t know. I just want to understand you,” Junkyu spoke softly, eyeing Haruto’s hand wanting to interlace it with his own. It was undeniable at this point, even though there was so much mystery to him, he liked Haruto, he cared about him so much. 

Haruto caught Junkyu’s gaze, reading his mind and taking hold of his hand to lead him to sit down, “There’s a lot,” Haruto’s eyes searched the room as if looking for somewhere to start. 

“You don’t have to,” Junkyu sensed the nervousness radiating from Haruto, he almost forgot that Haruto was just a kid after all, barely eighteen years old, probably had a flurry of worries. 

“I want to, I just don’t know where to start,” Haruto sighed heavily, his breath shaking his whole body, “I’m scared.”

Junkyu bit his lip, watching Haruto’s face fall. He never imagined he could look this much like an innocent baby, “Don’t be scared, I’m here for you,” He shifted closer and laid his head on Haruto’s shoulder, interlacing their fingers again. 

“I guess… I’ll start with why I came to Korea,” Haruto tried to smile down at Junkyu as he took his time to gather his thoughts. 

“Take your time,” Junkyu ran his thumb gently across Haruto’s hand. 

“How long do you have?” Haruto joked trying to avoid any emotion seeping out. 

“I have all night,” Junkyu smiled, curling into Haruto’s side. 

“Really? Y-you wanna stay here?” Haruto stared at Junkyu bewildered. 

“If that’s okay, I need to get away for a bit,” Junkyu’s heart started to skip. 

“Sure, is there something going on?” Haruto zoned in on Junkyu. 

Junkyu shook his head, “You first.”

“Oh right… so I came to Korea because of my family. Me and Asahi, we knew each other in Japan. Our families were in business together but it was kind of… dangerous work, I guess you could say, that they were involved in and eventually some things happened that we needed to leave the country for a while,” Haruto sighed, checking Junkyu’s face. 

“What kind of business?” Junkyu swallowed, his mind recalling all the mystery calls Asahi would get and the unexplainable scars Haruto had. 

“I can’t really get into detail… it wasn’t always legal,” Haruto inhaled sharply, “Anyway my parents went to Canada and they thought I’d be safest in Korea so I came here a couple of years ago.”

“You’ve been alone all this time?” Junkyu pouted. 

“Well just me and Asahi, his parents stayed here a while and then left for somewhere in South America. I ended up getting my GED because I couldn’t stomach going to school, and then I started to make friends with some sketchy people and I guess I was stuck in the ways my dad always taught me, to fight back and only look out for myself. I admit I didn’t grow up with the best influences and I’ve just barely started to figure out who I really wanna be,” Haruto shuddered, his eyes starting to water. 

Junkyu squeezed Haruto’s hand assuring him he was safe. 

“I met Yedam when I was running for someone, I guess he was going through a lot and needed something to get his mind off of it,” Haruto continued. 

“Running? You mean like drugs?” Junkyu blinked, shocked but not shocked at the same time. 

“Yeah, he didn’t use for long. He was really depressed though, we dated for like a month before he randomly told me he hooked up with somebody else and didn’t wanna be with me anymore. Looking back now it doesn’t seem like a big deal but at the time it hurt and I just became closed off again, only caring about myself. I-I didn’t even have contact with Asahi for a long time because he was actually trying to build a new life and move forward and I was stuck in the same cycle my parents were in.”

“Wow,” Junkyu felt like he was being told the plot of a movie. He couldn’t hold himself back from hugging Haruto tightly, gripping even tighter when he felt Haruto’s small sobs vibrate into his shoulder. 

Haruto hugged Junkyu’s waist and Junkyu climbed on his lap to hug him more comfortably, letting Haruto cry it out for as long as he needed to. 

“I’m sorry,” Haruto trembled. 

“Don't be sorry!” Junkyu grabbed Haruto’s face, wiping the tears falling from his swollen eyes, “You’re safe with me, I promise.”

“I don’t even know why you’re nice to me, I don’t deserve it. I’m not a good person Junkyu,” Haruto choked back another cry. 

“You were just a kid, expected to grow up all on your own. You made mistakes but that doesn’t make you a bad person, I know you’re not,” Junkyu pressed his forehead against Haruto’s. 

“Do you really believe that?” Haruto’s chest rose slowly. 

“Yeah I do. And I don’t know why but ever since I met you I feel like I wanted to know you, like you were more than just a tough kid. That probably sounds stupid and cliche but it’s true,” Junkyu bit the inside of his cheek, his ears warming with a blush pink. 

“It’s not stupid. I’m not used to anyone wanting to be by my side. Even my parents didn’t want me, they thought I’d be fine in a whole foreign country as long as they sent me money and the occasional assistant every few months to check if I’m still alive,” Haruto scoffed, his eyes angry yet sad. 

“I wanna be by your side,” Junkyu said with a cute pout trying to get Haruto to smile, “If you’ll let me.”

“Really?” Haruto actually looked like a lost puppy. 

“Really,” Junkyu smiled, amazed that Haruto was oblivious to how much Junkyu liked him. He leaned in to give Haruto a soft kiss drawing back to see him sigh with relief. 

“You make me wanna be better,” Haruto sighed, “Please don’t give up on me, I know I have a lot to work on.”

“I’m here for you, I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you,” Haruto closed his eyes leaning his forehead on Junkyu’s again before pulling away and asking for permission with his eyes. 

Junkyu couldn’t hold back anymore, he pressed his lips against Haruto’s desperately, reveling in every single way they touched each other. The sound that escaped Haruto’s throat sent a shiver down Junkyu’s spine and sparked the fire burning inside of him. 

“Is it okay if I take this off?” Junkyu lifted Haruto’s shirt slightly. 

Haruto hesitated, his hands on top of Junkyu’s that were gripping his shirt loosely, “Um I wanna tell you something first.”

“Okay?” Junkyu listened attentively. 

“Some scars are from fights I got in, some from Japan when I was involved with my parents stuff, but… there’s some that I did myself,” Haruto waited for Junkyu to judge him or run away but he sat still letting Haruto continue when he was ready, “I was in a dark place a lot of times and… I-”

“You don’t have to explain, I’m just happy that you’re still here,” Junky lifted Haruto’s sleeve carefully, planting a line of soft kisses along his arm scar. 

Haruto pulled Junkyu back to face him and kiss him again, this time with less reservation. They both melted into each other, letting their bodies tangle up to where they fit perfectly like puzzle pieces made to be together. 

A whine bubble up in Junkyu’s throat as Haruto pushed him gently to lay down, the feeling of Haruto on top of him sent all of his blood rushing into a growing problem in his pants. 

Haruto finally lifted his shirt up and over his head and Junkyu pushed back to switch their positions as he kissed softly up and down Haruto’s torso, kissing extra gently along his numerous scars. Haruto panted while Junkyu put his mouth to work, sucking light hickeys on his neck and chest wanting Haruto to feel as good as he possibly could. 

Junkyu pulled his own shirt and pants off right after the other, hooking his fingers in Haruto’s pants to get them off. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Haruto breathed heavily looking up at Junkyu straddling him. 

“Yes,” Junkyu bit his lip, pushing his hips down making Haruto gasp with pleasure, “Do you want me too?”

“So bad,” Haruto held tightly onto Junkyu’s hips rolling his own up into him. 

They couldn’t even make it into the bedroom, they displayed their want for each other right there in the living room. Junkyu reassured Haruto with every single kiss and touch, he wanted him to know exactly how he felt, letting his body speak for him when he was too out of breath for words. 

Maybe Haruto had a point after all, Junkyu may have screamed ‘Fuck’ at the top of his lungs a couple of times but to his defense, he’d never been fucked so good in his life. When he finally came his body twitched so hard and he nearly blacked out that Haruto had to hold him close for several minutes, whispering soothing words before Junkyu caught his breath and came down from his high. 

Despite their illicit activities they both got shy when they showered together afterwards, Junkyu was in a haze, he felt like he was floating on a cloud all the way to Haruto’s bedroom. 

That night wrapped in Haruto’s clothes, bedsheets and arms was the perfect combination for one of the best sleeps in his college life. Junkyu had a feeling there’d be a lot more to talk about in the morning but for now he allowed himself to cuddle into the perfect warmth of Haruto’s protective arms. 

Their parallel separate worlds finally felt like they were meeting somewhere in the middle. He smiled in his sleep as he drifted into dreams filled with only Haruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I didn’t wanna get super detailed into their sexy time since some might be weirded out cuz of Haruto’s age even though in this story he’s 18. Just a precaution because I don’t wanna upset anyone 🥺 hope you guys still enjoyed. Thank you for your encouraging comments, I’m feeling much better today!


End file.
